The invention relates to a three-layer headbox of a machine for producing a fiber web, especially a paper web.
A three layer headbox is known, for example, from DE 32 27 218 A1. For supplying each of the layers of suspension to the headbox, a respective transverse distributor extends across the headbox, is fastened to the basic housing or body of the headbox and supplies the respective layer of the headbox with stock suspension over the machine width. Because of their hydraulic requirements, the transverse distributors are usually relatively voluminous and their arrangement produces an overall size which is not needed by the headbox. This causes space problems when the headbox is arranged on the paper machine and produces unnecessary manufacture, materials and space costs.